Evil Naruto
by RyuubiNaruto
Summary: Well in collage naruto has been felling bad so sasuke is tryin to help but naruto makes a bet with kyuubi will naruto lose or win or go crazy for alone to long or will hinata help possiable lemons
1. Chapter 1

Jariya: Wake up

Naruto: I'm Up ok

Jariya:No you aren't now get your ass up NOW!!

Naruto: ok

*Naruto took a shower then walk to school*

Naruto: Hey Sakura,Hey girls

Sakura:Naruto we aren't freinds stop talking to me

Naruto:Fine

Hinata:Hey naruto you doing ok

Naruto: Thanks Hinata you to ok

Sasuke:Naruto get over here already

Naruto:Don't rush me sasgay

Sasuke:Shut up bastard, but seoruisly who are you going to the dance with

Naruto: I don't know yet

Sasuke: Figure it out or your going alone

Naruto:I'm staying home that night

Sakura:hey sasuke want to go to the

Sasuke:STOP ASKING ME PLEASE STOP!!!!

Sakura:Why are you mean to me

Sasuke:Cause your mean to naruto

Sakura:So naruto's fault i what i was thinking

Sasuke:Whatever just go

*They didn't notice naruto left*

Naruto:Ok fox what

Kyuubi:NARUTO YOU HUMAN FEELINGS ARE PISSING ME OFF

Naruto: I don't care it's my body

Kyuubi:LET'S MAKE A BET NARUTO IF YOU DON'T GET A DATE FOR THE DANCE I GET TO TAKEOVER IF YOU WIN I WILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR PROBLEMS

Naruto: ok fox bet

Sasuke: Baka what are you doing here

Naruto:Plz stop asking me personal questions

Sasuke:You always stay locked away naruto i'm trying to help you naruto

Naruto:Fine Sasuke i was using the restroom

Sasuke:no you wern't so stop being so weird

Naruto:I'm going home

Sasuke:School hasn't even started yet

Naruto:So see you later

*Naruto storms home*  
*Naruto gets home and passes out later naruto goes to the store*

Hinata:Hey Naruto what happened early at colleage

Naruto:I didn't feel good

Hinata:ok well want to shop with me

Naruto:Sure

Hinata thoughts: I will tell him now 


	2. Pop goes hinata

Naruto Hinata why do you always blush around me

Hinata I don't Hinata's Thoughts I'am lying my ass off

Then a thought hit naruto

Naruto Hey hinata

Hinata yes naruto

Naruto I want to bang you

Hinata What

Naruto let's go to my place and bang it out i know how you feel Naruto's thought's Shot in the dark

Hinata How do you know

Naruto yes i was right

Hinata Dammit

Naruto Well this akward

Hinata of course but what do you want to do now that you know

Naruto I don't know

Hinata I can't belive this you ask me something really personal and are confused

Naruto well i didn't know what your answer was goonna be so

Hinata well i'm finished shopping so whats going on

Naruto let's talk at my house tommorw so then we will go from there ok bye

Hinata goes home

Hinata's thoughts:Naruto know's how I feel i just hope he returns my feelings

Hanabi What are you thinking about

Hinata None of your damn business hanabi

Hanabi your thinking about naruto huh

Hinata WTF DID U READ MY DIARY

Hanabi yes and if he asked you would put out

Hinata ok why do you treat you me so bad

Hanabi Cause u have to gain my respect you bitch

Hinata This is over

Hinata cracked her knuckles and beat 


	3. Well Naruto tried

Naruto Hey hinata

Hinata how are you

Naruto Now that i know it harder to talk to you

Hinata Wow dinner too did you make this yes

Naruto yes

Hinata sat at the table and ate dinner

Hinata:Wow that was good

Naruto Yea not as good as this

Hinata what are you doing

Naruto nothing

Hinata: Why are you touching my but and felling me up STOP

Naruto:Cause me and youare gonna bone

Hinata:No we are not

Naruto:But why not

Hinata:Cause I'm not ready

Naruto:Come on i won't leave you ever as long as you sleep with me

Hinata:No i'am leaving

Naruto:Fine Do what you want bye

Hinata left

Hinata:Damn him trying to sleep with me were not even dating but he still let me leave

back to naruto

Naruto:Man this sucks i need some now

Then naruto heard a knock

Naruto:Hello who is it

Ino:Ino

Naruto:Hey Ino how is it going

Ino:Good and you

Naruto:Not too good

Ino:well i just wanted to stop by ok see ya

Naruto: Ok bye ino

Naruto see jariya

Naruto:hey

Jariya:Hey did it work

Naruto:did it work no it didn't work

Jariya:Why are you mad

Naruto:Cause i'm horny dammit

Jariya:ok go catch up to and try Plan B

Naruto:ok

Naruto catches up to hinata

Naruto:Hinata

Hinata:Naruto what are

Naruto:Hinata plz sleep with me

Hinata:No

Naruto:I will do anything plz

Hinata:Naruto I love you but i can't i'm not ready

Naruto:Ok I will ask you one last time

Hinata:NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Naruto:Ok good bye

Naruto: 


	4. Hinata's ultimatum

Naruto: Damn Jariya she said no

Jariya:It's alright every man gets turn down once

Naruto:Well guess im staying home on the night of the dance

Jariya:K i'm going to sleep

Naruto:good night

Naruto goes to bed now on to school

Sasuke:Hey Naruto how is it going

Naruto:ok

Sakura:Hey Sasuke

Sasuke:Goodbye

Sakura:you can't fight me forever

Naruto:Well Sasuke I'm going to use the restroom

Sasuke:ok

Hinata:Naruto i want to talk

Naruto:ok

Hinata:well about last night

Naruto: k

Hinata:Well don't ever pressure me like that

Naruto:k

Hinata:can you say anything else besides k

Naruto: how about ok

Hinata:this is not a game

Naruto:Well hinata you are the one who said naruto leave me alone

Hinata:Naruto I will give you another chance

Naruto:No ethier you sleep with NO US!!!! 


	5. Naruto's Decision

Hinata:sleep with you or no us

Naruto:Yes hinata ethier you bine me or no us

Hinata: how long do i have to choose

Naruto:Choose Now!!

Hinata:Fine there is no us then

Naruto:Fine

Hinata walks off and naruto uses the restroom then hinata leaves school

Hinata:How dare he break up with me for something so stupid

Sakura:Hey hinata

Hinata:Hey Sakura

Sakura:Your dad called me and said come home now or never come back

Hinata:Screw him

Sakura:Then where do you live

Hinata:My mom moved back

Sakura:That's good

Hinata:Wait I'm getting a call Hello

Hiashi:Where have you been

Hinata:bye dad

Hiashi:No wait answer my question

Hinata:Mom moved back ok

Hiashi:WHAT!!!!!

Hinata:Well dad i told you to stop just picking hanabi over me

Hiashi:I'm your father and you will give me respect

Hinata:Whatever bye

Sakura:wow you got a better resolve now huh

Hinata:Yea but i got to go home

Back to naruto

Naruto:Wow that was weird

Sasuke:What was weird

Naruto:Nothing

Sasuke:Well do you know who your

Naruto:You Know you have been getting really personal lately

Sasuke:ok man see ya later

Naruto walked home

Naruto:Well just might as well go to sleep

Jariya:Hey Naruto how are you

Naruto:Good

Jariya:How are you and hinata

Naruto:We broke up

Jariya:Wow

Naruto:well i'm taking a nap

Jariya:well ok good night

Naruto went and layed on his bed

Naruto:Well today was ok Ringing Ring Ring

Hinata:Hey Naruto I want to talk call me back plz 


	6. Naruto Gives it to her straight

**Next time i will write diferrent i will post a little caption that shows who's talking**

Naruto:She called wow who cares

Jariya:Naruto who are you talking to

Naruto:NO one

Jariya:Ok well just checking

Naruto slips in to slumber

Naruto:Wow that was great sleeping Ring Ring RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Hello

Hinata:Naruto I want to talk

Naruto:Hinata Why do you want to talk

Hinata:I want to talk about us

Naruto:We'll talk later ok bye

ON to Hinata

Hinata:He probably has something to do Hinata's Thoughts:Or someone else to do

Hinata's Mom:Good Morning Honey

Hinata:Hey mom

Hinata"s mom:So how are you doing want breakfest

Hinata:Good and Waffles plz

Hinata:Mom when did you and dad make love

Hinata"s mom:Is Naruto presurering you to do it

Hinata:Kinda

Hinata's mom:Give me his number i got half a mind to take him to court

Hinata:Mom don't i just want a answer

Hinata's Mom:Fine me and your father did it to have children after 2 years of dating

Hinata:I know your lying mom

Hinata's mom:So you should not be having sex yet

Hinata:Yea i also need the pill

Hinata's mom:No so if you have sex you will have a baby so if your not ready to have kids then don't do it

Hinata:I thought i could confined in you but it seems i can't so

Hinata's mom:ok then do what you want

Hinata- 999-9999 ring ring RINGGGGGG

Naruto:Hello and why are you calling private

Hinata:Hey Naruto let's talk ok

Naruto:Whatever

Hinata:Why are you acting like this

Naruto:Ok here it is hinata Me and you are done

Hinata:I know we hit a bump but i'm willing to over look it

Naruto:Hinata you made your choice

Hinata:Naruto we can fix this

Naruto:Hinata plz stop calling me we are over


	7. Charahter Names

NU=Naruto

HH=Hinata

HM=Hinata's Mom

J=Jariya

Will make update as more people come 


	8. done

I'm getting no reviews so discontiuing 


End file.
